Fairy Tail: Blood Assassination
by Kat1245
Summary: Lucy and Grey are secret assassins but an assassination agency (Blood Assassination) has kidnapped them unknowingly of their skill. Lucy and Grey really don't know this Natsu a leader introduces them to a small club call fairy tail. Natsu becomes quite fond on Lucy, with the up coming assassination games lives will be lost. Relationships form. NaLu GrUvia GaLevy JerZa
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Ola welcome to my story! I legit have hardly any knowledge of guns so don't expect big fancy word. Anyway I hope u enjoy Fav Follow and Review. ;)

/

Chapter 1:

With a riffle in hand she leaned over to the trigger, she aimed at her target the big muscly guy. Then pulled the trigger not caring whether she is sent to hell because god knows you only live once.

•4 years ago•

12 year old Lucy Heartfeilia and 13 year old Grey Fulbuster are best friends, Lucy was the royal like daughter who despised her father. "The old man is going to get what's coming to him one day!" complained to her best friend Grey Fulbuster. Lucy often snuck into the near by village to visit Gray,

"What did he do this time?" he moaned.

"He fired the kitchen staff because they were starving because my dad pays them a merely 10 for every meal they serve to him and so they took a slice of meat loaf which he hates. My father walked in on them and fired them all can you believe that." scoffed Lucy.

"Your old man has problems, anyway do you think i could sneak into your place today." he asked as he slipped his hands behind his head.

"Feel free, but if you get caught it's your funeral."Laughed Lucy

"Just watch me." He laughed as he started to make ninja moves.

"Well I better get going." frowned Lucy.

"Well sayonara sucker enjoy life as royalty, princess." Laughed Grey.

"I'm no royalty but I like the sound of being a princess, see ya!" Yelled Lucy as she jogged to the back of her mansion away from the village, and climbed through the dining room window.

/Time Skip 10:00 pm/ Grey POV

"Hmm there is a open window" I mumbled.

Grey heaved his body through the window and landed swiftly on his feet it worth it to train in physical strength for 1 hour every day.

"Right phase 1 complete break into the mansion" I mumbled, he took in his surroundings. He had landed in a hallway, he kept to the side 'She aways said her bedroom was on the top floor.' he thought he worked his ways around the mansion keeping to the walls. "AHHHHHHH" A piecing scream startled Grey. 'That sounds like LUCY' he dashed up the stairs and ran straight to the the scream. He pushed open the door to find Lucy, the mansion workers and her father cramped in a corner with 3 men with black with dark grey stripes top hat, dark grey coats that had devil's star on the back, with dress pants that had vertical light grey stripes, and they each had a gun that had a small devil's star on it. They still didn't notice greys presence, Lucy stared wide eyed at him mouthing SAVE YOUR SELF. I quickly shoot my head, "Mate I'm going to find their volt and steal their cash bro follow." said the tall man I quickly squashed my self into a dim corner. "Right with one on you should I kill first hmm, oh I know how pathetic child. He pointed the gun at Lucy's head, she wimpered. I quickly grabbed a china vase and smashed it over the mans head. "MOVE IT PEOPLE" I yelled. Everyone dashed out I quickly helped Lucy up. She smiled "Thanks" she smiled

Then a cold hand grabbed her ankle the man was drenched in blood with shards p. she screamed

"LUCY" cried Grey.

Lucy POV

No no this is not happening I refuse, he slowly pulled me close. Huh, his gun it's right in front of me. She made a grab for the gun much to Greys surprise. She aimed it at the man and took a deep breath, and pulled the dam trigger. BANG! Blood squirted everywhere. It was it was a direct hit to his skull, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man yelled and lunged forward. She pulled the trigger three more times BANG BANG BANG. She breathed heavily, the man had a bullet in his eye, throat and hand blood had smeared all over her but not her own. Lucy was crying her heart out. "L-Lucy are you okay?" asked Grey still stunned she didn't reply she clutched the gun and panted she was almost frozen. "YOU DAM LITTLE BITCH" yelled two men with bags of money out of panic BANG BANG she shot the two guys one in the heart and one in the head. She them screamed and throw the gun into a corner, Grey pulled her into a huge hug both in tears. In the closet her father watched.

No ones POV

After hours of interrogation by the police the men were charged for attacking and Lucy didn't face charges since she was defending. Back at the mansion.

"Lucy you are no longer accepted into this mansion Nd not worthy of the title of Heartfeilia." Shouted Jude and pushed her out the door with a suit case in hand.

Ever since then Lucy has been living in the village with Grey and no one ever knew of the events in the Heartfeilia mansion. But Grey and Lucy always hid that secret.

•4 years later•

16 year old Lucy and 17 year old Grey now live in Crocus, the Capital City home of the Parliament House and the star attraction because many famous people live there and big festivals are held in the centre. Lucy and Grey are well know singers but thats is just an ails, they are actually secret assassins and have kept their identity hidden. Lucy and Grey walked up on stage, ready to sing they were actually the more popular singers in Fiore. "You ready for this?" asked Grey

"You kiddin'? I was born ready. Lucy and Grey walked up on stage (Lucy and grey were on guitar, Evergreen was on keyboard, Freed was on drums. (AN:Evergreen and Freed are just their ignore them))

They began to sing

(AN:/I DID NOT WRITE THIS SONG ALL CREDIT TO ILLY AND VERE BLUE ENJOY :))

Grey

En garde, my god, how she get at me

Either we'll never get it right or it's meant to be

My ego, her pride, some recipe

We're our biggest fans and our own worst enemies

Ain't shy, let the whole world know

Have 'em tuned into the blow by blow

She move, I move, let her go, I go

Stir it up, stand back, watch the firework show

Ayo, too proud to quit when it's broken

Too in denial to admit when it's over

Drowning at separate ends of an ocean

Both in too deep to know where the coast is

Surrounded by waves in a hurricanes

Gaze, when we together ain't none of y'all safe

So buckle or get out of our way

Up in smoke, down in flames cause man

Lucy

When we fight fire with fire

When we cross the line, ayo

Maybe happy ever after's ain't for us

Ain't no surprise when

When we play with knives, ayo

Ain't no broken pride and these aren't paper cuts

Ain't no broken pride and these aren't paper cuts

Grey

One by one on the hunt

Nowhere to hide, nowhere left to run

But I'd rather war with you all of summer

Than a low key peace with another, ayy

One by one every cut

Yeah, it gets deep, but who they to judge

Cause when it's on we roll like the thunder

Then it's RIP to the others ayy

Cycle repeat till the lesson get learned, man

You play with fire, bridges get burnt, man

The standoff only making this worse

But don't nobody move and nobody gets hurt, man

We just caught in our ways

Sucker-punches traded, all fun and games

Until the cards, fall where they may

Then it's all 'can't even, whatever, anyway'

Lucy

When we fight fire with fire

When we cross the line, ayo

Maybe happy ever after's ain't for us

Ain't no surprise when

When we play with knives, ayo

Ain't no broken pride and these aren't paper cuts

both

I know when you're weakest

You know where my demons hide

Put us on a knife edge

We tear down everything inside, and

I know when you're weakest

You know where my demons hide

Put us on a knife edge

We'll tear down everything inside

Lucy

When will we learn

We've come too far in this to see

How much it hurts

When will we learn

You and I

We've come too far in this to know

When to let go

Are we our better halves

If we only make it worse?

Are we better off apart

But can't say the words?

When will we learn

You and I

We've come too far in this to see

All we ever do is bleed

/While Lucy was singing grey scanned the crowed for a man named Avocado (an:First thing that came to mind lol) Grey saw a knife logo on is sleeve meaning that he is from Blood Creed. He had been harassing young girls after concerts and leaving them in a river.

When we fight fire with fire

When we cross the line, ayo

Maybe happy ever after's ain't for us

Ain't no surprise when

When we play with knives, ayo

Ain't no broken pride and these aren't paper cuts

both

I know when you're weakest

You know where my demons hide

Put us on a knife edge

We'll tear down everything inside, yeah

I know when you're weakest

You know where my demons hide

Put us on a knife edge

We'll tear down everything inside

Lucy

Ain't no broken pride and these aren't paper cuts

(AN:/THANKS ILLY AND VERE BLUE)

They quickly bowed and hurried off stage and traded high fives.

"Right now down to business, our target is in the crowd 56th seat to the left from the blood creed." Said Grey. "Do you think you can snipe him from the balcony up to your right?" asked grey.

"Do you even have to ask." muttered Lucy "thats easy" she opened a black case and took out a riffle. "see ya in 10"

She took off with out a sound of a foot step.

Carefully taking her place on the balcony with a riffle in hand she leaned over to the trigger. She aimed at her target the big muscly guy, the she pulled the trigger with out a caring whether she is sent to hell because god knows you only live once.

AN:/ I HOPE U ENJOYED. Don't worry Natsu and the other will come up very soon. I'm kinda stuck for ideas review if u want any of your ideas in the story constructive criticism please. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Fav Follow and review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ Ola welcome to the second chapter of Fairy Tail: Blood Assassination. I hope you enjoy this second chapter! ;)

Chapter 2

Screams wailed through the crowds

"SOME ONE CALL THE DAM AMBULANCE." Someone yelled. Really there is no point in doing that I shot him in a vital organ the heart. I quickly grab my riffle and ran, I nearly tripped on the stairs. Huffing I pushed open the dressing room door "Mission complete"

"Good job get change we gotta dash asap the police should be here in ten" Grey instructed.

No one's POV-

Lucy chucked on a white singlet, black hoodie, denim rip shorts and a pair of black converse. She pulled the hoodie over her head to cover her blonde locks. Grey wore a grey singlet, a leather jacket, denim skinny jeans and white converse. "It's funny how no-one expects famous people to be assassins" laughed Grey.

"Anyway what's the report of Blood Creed did we get all of them?" questioned Lucy.

"I think this Avocado guy was the was last."

•Time skip/rewind last week 11:00pm Tuesday•

"Right you take the left and I'll go right meet in control room we have 10 minutes till the bom is set." explained Lucy

"But we have no amo refills how will we do this." Asked Grey

"Act like deadpool and count your dam bullets or you can live with killing with your two hands." Killing with your two hands is a disgrace to all assassins and it's a lot harder.

"Let just hurry up 8 minutes left." ushered grey "First one at the control room wins and kills the more people."

"OH ITS ON!" declared Lucy

In sync they counted down

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Running one left one right the duo forced their way to the control room.

"Dam I only got 12 bullets left" muttered lucy. "Better make it worth it" Lucy wore her Blonde hair down, and had a white mask covering the are around her eyes made of metal it had swirly engravings on her right side it was quite thin, she wore a white singlet, a white skirt with a black belt and knee high white boots. Grey had the same mask but black and had engravings on the left. He wore a black tee, black leather jacket, black flexi skinny jeans and wore black runners. Together they are known as Yin and Yang. They are the most wanted illegal assassins in Floire.

3 men approached Lucy guns in hand,

"Stop right there!" Yelled one of the men.

"Not happing" laughed Lucy as she front flipped over them and kicked one amd all three collided Lucy used one shot with shot right through all three she then landed swiftly on the ground "3 for Yang" she cheers "7 minutes to go." she mumbled she ran and continued taking down guys as she went along to the control room.

Meanwhile, Grey stood in front of 5 mean circling them Grey made hand signals for them to come at him. '10 bullets this sucks but there is no way Luce is winning im gonna make it a tie 7-7' he thought. Lucy and Grey battle it out against their opponents 'nearly at the control room' they thought reaching for the handle Lucy feels a warm hand colliding only to see it's Grey with a sly grin she yells "FIRST TO DEACTIVATED THE GOD DAM BOM!" she kicks open the door Grey and Lucy bang as many buttons ad they can Grey comes across a big red button and what do you do with big ref buttons you say? YOU PRESS THEM! "HAHA I WIN 7-7 DRAW" He yells over the siren of the bom deactivating.

•Time Skip/Rewind 7:00pm Present•

"I still can't believe we are still tie!" said grey

"I'm so going to win next time!" yelled Lucy

But a crack of a door interrupted their little chit chat.

"Miss Lucy and Mr Grey I have a cab waiting outside the theatre, take your time but I insist you leave the area immediately." Said a salmon haired man wearing a tux, and has the title of their manager.

"Thanks Natsu!" thanked Lucy

"Anytime."

The pair hurried out of the theatre, "Man it's raining, where is the dam cab?" complained Grey.

"Why are you asking me you I-mhffff" a hand with hankie pressed his hand assist Lucy's mouth and nose. It had some sort of sleeping drug applied to it. "LUCE" cried Grey only to be knocked out by a bulky hand.

"Do you think it's a good choice to take these two they are singers you know?" Asked the bulky hand guy "You must be a man to have the nerve to pick these two Boss."

"I got strict orders from the old man." Said the Boss "Get these to newbies in the cab."

"Yes sir"

With two heaves they put the two in the cab laying them down one on the seats and the other on the floor of the cab.

Lucy POV

I blink out of conciseness wincing at the pain on my back, I feel like I'm being moved. I direct my attention to the man in front of me, I slowly start studying his features but what catches my eye is his hair. Pink no, salmon is there even a difference well that's what Natsu said wait "NATSU!" I yell, I quickly clasp my hand over my mouth.

"Yo!" He replies lifting a hand I was took shocked to move.

AN:/ That chapter to for you! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 is coming right up! BYE! fav and follow and review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

*Nobody's POV- Present 1:29am*

Lucy tugged furiously at the rope restrains that enveloped her wrists. The room she was thrown in was bare, the walls were metal and the floor was timbered, the was a single long window on the north side of the room designed for watching her closely. Lucy need to get to Grey and fast, she glanced over her shoulder to she the bulky watchman that kept going on about 'manly' things, was taking a nap in his chair. She quickly shrugged off the cloth gag and ripped her hands free of her restrains, rubbing the marks on her wrist she looked for the exit. She saw a metal door next to the watching glass and tip toed out the room. A violent beep sounded as she walked out the room.

"You idiots don't let the boy escape!" Yelled a distant voice.

'Huh boy last time she checked she was a girl unless… GREY!'

Lucy pounded her legs as fast as she could as she sprinted towards the voice. She could hear the screams and shouts of her partner, brother. As the familiar dark blue hair came to vision she pulled a Kel-Tec PF9s out of the back of her bra who knows how she can fit ot there.

"Grey catch!" She yelled as she threw a gun at him.

"Thanks sis!" he yelled as he caught the gun spinning it and bulls eyeing each man in the head. "I owe ya one"

"This is why you have to be prepared I shouldn't have to save your ass when you mess up." she scolded with her hands on her hips. Her blond hair lazily drifted to her hips, as she pulled her hair out of her hood.

A slow clap drifted to through the halls. "For a newbie, stripper, you got for talent." Grey immediately recognised the voice.

"Flame head the actual fuck is your problem." Said Grey. Grey and Natsu were always friends, they may have never said it but both of them knew. Natsu motioned them to follow him. Lucy and Grey exchanged stares unsure if they should follow, "Hurry up we don't have all day, don't make me drag you."

*Lucy's POV- Present 3:40am*

'Arrg how did we get caught up in this!' I followed Natsu my so called 'manager' with Grey trailing behind me.

"We are almost there" said Natsu

"Why are we here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"To train" said a mysterious voice behind me.

"Huh!" I quickly spun on my heals to see a boy with blue hair and a cat ear head band, with a matching tail no older than 10. He wore a plain black muscle tee and black cargo pants, he had a black belt that held little tubes of liquid gas a seemingly small jet pack on his back. I eyed him curiously wondering what a boy his age was doing wondering around a place like this that could possibly be a assassination facility.

"Hello I'm Happy" he said with a toothy grin

"Uhh, why are you happy?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression. I could hear Natsu giggling behind me I resisted the urge to kick him square in the face.

"My name is Happy stupid!" he yelled and ran into Natsu sobbing in his chest like a lost child. "Natsuuuuuu stupid lady is being mean to me!" Natsu patted Happy's head like he just died.

"Stupid lady is just a meany don't worry about it" he sniggered nodding his head.

"The name's Lucy you stupid kid and Natsu you already know me!" I yelled furious at the pinkette and bluenette.

"Yeah what ever Loopy."

"Look flame breathe I demand answers and if you don't tell me I'll beat it out of you" fumed Grey clinking his fists together. Natsu signed and clicked his fingers. Happy flicked the switch of his jet pack and flew over to two large steel doors and pushed them open.

 **AN:/ Sorry another short chapter :/. I got a little writers block I'm not sure how to go on about the next chapter reviews about what you would like to see in the story are overly appreciated. I realise the story might be going slow and I stuck on ideas so please bare with me. Please follow fave and review to give me the will to keep writing thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

•Lucy's POV•

The metal doors opens silently followed by a gust of wind. It revealed a training room, there were exercise equipment attached to a glass wall with leather buckles clasped around them. Treadmills lined the wall next to it. There was a glass room that three people fighting in it one was a shot blue haired girl and two boys, the environmental condition changed every 20 seconds. 2 giant climbing walls were centred in the room a zip line, tight rope and ladder facing downwards lined the top. Other dangerous training equipment gathered in the room.

"Whoa" I say flabbergasted.

"This is the training room where you train" said Natsu with a proud tone.

"The 'training room, really, how original!" I scoffed.

"Well have you got any better ideas genius?" Argued Happy with a smirk. I felt my eye brow twitch at that stupid neko's remark.

"You stupid feline come here!" I yelled chasing the blueberry hair boy around that flied around a remarkably small jet pack.

•Grey's POV•

"Why are we here Natsu." I ask I was determined to get the hard facts because sooner or later we gotta get outa here

"Wow getting to the point so fast, first let me explain something,"explained Natsu guiding Lucy and me around the training facility. "We take formalities very seriously here at B.A you are not to call anyone by their real first or last name, instead you will be given a new name and as you rise through the ranks you will have a title I am known as Director Usui Kamiko."

I snicker "Usui Kamiko dam you got it hard" I try to hold my laughs in there really isn't anything wrong with the name it's just Natsu is not a Usui you know.

"What happens if we call you your real name?" Questions Lucy.

"Well that's up to how high their rank is and their personal preference. Frankly my rank is 3rd highest so naturally whether I like it or not I have to give out brutal punishments." He explained "But I don't mind when someone called me by my first name in private but not many people know my real name so it's not common for me to punish someone."

"That sounds really sexual." Says Lucy with a stunned face. That's my Little Lucy for you innocent from a distance but a dirty mind she devil up close.

"It's suppose to be cool and shady not sexual you dirty minded she devil" yelled Natsu.

"Well lets get you to your home departments. But we need to run a few trials on you first."


End file.
